Curse Of The Mistletoe
by Twitter Chan and Psycho Chan
Summary: Static flys off on Christmas eve to stop some break in's. Only he ends up helping the criminal instead of taking him in. What happens when pity grows into something more? Rated R for yaoi.
1. Break In

Curse of the Mistletoe

Chapter One: The Break in

Dakota Fields is covered with a thick blanket of snow, blindingly white, the night is quiet. The air quiet and crisp as animals hide in their shelters and people are tucked into bed. The children eager for the morning to arrive. It's Christmas eve, and everyone is lightly asleep. Of course, not everyone is asleep. Virgil gets a phone call from Richie about backpack picking up a police alert about a couple of break ins. Richie called because the houses were near his friend's house. Lazily, the hero changes, slowly waking up, ready to pummel the soulless bastard who would steal on a holiday.

A man rummages through a house that isn't his, looking for anything of value. "They have to have a safe or something'. This is the good side of this damn town" the man mutters to himself. "Makes me sick." He finds a desk, one of the drawers have a key hole. He pulls it, locked. "Of course it's locked…" Feeling like an idiot for thinking it would be unlocked, even for a second, the red head burns the sides of the wood, pulling the drawer out. Quickly, he looks through papers. "Papers…papers…C'mon…" Anger and frustration fills the man. "Even bastards on my street have cash…or something fuckin' useful." Giving up on the desk, the thug tosses the papers onto the surface of the clean desk. "This house is a fuckin' bust…" Walking into the living room, the cold man sits on the couch. "$200...guess that'll have to do…man…" The redhead sighs. _Mind as well warm up…it's cold as hell outside…_

Surfing through the peaceful night, Static yawns, the cold waking him up. After a couple minutes, a house with an open door catches his attention. Shaking himself fully awake, Static moves forward. He hops off his disc, walking through the carelessly open door. _I can't catch a break…even on Christmas…_The hero catches life in the living room. HotStreak. "Even I thought you were better than this Francis…It's Christmas for Christ's sake…"

Mumbling, HotStreak munches on a cookie he had found while snooping around the kitchen. "I'm not hurting anyone or burning any houses down." Green eyes flash towards the dark toned man. "Besides, they can afford to lose a couple bucks."

Disgust fills Static. "You're horrible. Exactly how much is a _couple_ bucks?"

"$200 total from all the houses I've hit…" the man pulls out another cookie.

"That's more than a couple bucks…You are positively the most selfish person I've ever met."

"I left their damn jewelry behind."

"Look at you. You're acting like you own the place. Don't you have _any_ decency?" Static was disgusted by this man. He had no morals or self control. He should never have been let out of jail. Never. He is further agitated when the man shrugs his shoulders. "What the hell is your problem?" Static growls. "And don't give me that 'I have issues' bull either."

"I don't have a 'problem.'

_Though issues…_

"I'm just cold and hungry Spark Plug…okay?" the man really didn't feel much like fighting tonight. He had a looong day.

"You don't need $200 for food tonight. That amount is just plain selfish…"

"……I can't rob people when they're home…"

"You shouldn't rob people at all!"

The other man stands up quickly, matching the hero's death glare. "Like _these_ people will notice a couple bucks."

Anger flashes in Static's brown eyes, managing a few sparks as he blinks. "$10 is a couple of bucks. $15 is a couple of bucks. $200 is _not_ a couple bucks."

"It'll keep me fed for a while." A desperate look bleeds through HotStreak's face as he tries not to tell the hero why he really needed the money.

"It's called getting a damn job."

"I have one but it's winter." Looking down, Francis knows this won't end good. Not in his favor at least. Not this time.

"What's that have to do with it?"

"No one fucks a hooker when there's snow on the ground. They don't take you home." Trying to avoid conversation, HotStreak walks off into the kitchen, hoping to con the hero in letting him have a little food.

Processing the two sentences given, Virgil makes the connection, and he isn't happy about it. "Being a hooker doesn't count as a job." He follows the man into the marble modeled kitchen.

"It's a profession."

"It's illegal and immoral. It just means that you are too damn lazy to actually work and get a _real_ job." Static had always hated HotStreak, but not as much as Virgil hated Francis. As Virgil, he was defenseless.

"I get fired from every fuckin' job…no one will hire me now anyway." Opening the fridge, Francis looks for something to eat, the though of food was both wonderful and sickening. But the man knew he would have to eat soon, or he'll end up starving to death because he was too stubborn to go to a clinic.

"Get out of that fridge!" Static slams it shut, startling the red head.

"Calm down damn it…I'm gonna leave soon anyway…" Like he had thought, this won't end good.

"Yeah, and you're goin back to jail where you belong." Pure anger and hatred rides in Static's voice. He had better things to do than baby-sit whores…like sleep.

"? At least let me eat…I…"HotStreak could feel his pride falling fast. "This isn't very fair. I don't eat for eight days and I get hauled off to jail? Some fucked up justice system you enforce…"

"Look…" Static was now disgusted by the fact he was going to justify himself to HotStreak. "You're stealing money from people, more than a few bucks. If I had caught you just taking some food and _maybe_ $20...I could have let it slide."

HotStreak gives in to the stubborn hero. "_Fine."_ Gritting his teeth, the older man digs into his cargo pants, pulling out handfuls of cash, tossing them at Static. "Guess I don't deserve to eat." Refusing to leave the house empty handed, the man runs upstairs, towards a room he had searched through earlier. Confused, Static follows.

"What are you doing now?"

"Well" HotStreak speaks with rage now. "If I can't eat, I'm gonna take a fuckin' sweater. Or am I to freeze instead? Is freezing to death better than starving to death, Static?" The man rummages through a dresser, full of folded sweaters.

"Can't you just use your powers or something? You control fire after all…" HotStreak stops his searching, allowing a pause in his answer.

"…not when I sleep…so I avoid sleeping…" There is another pause. "Then I pass out…and wake with…" The pyroteen looks down at his hands. "I wake with frostbite…" Not realizing that he was sharing more than he wanted, the thug shows Static his frostbitten hands. Static's eyes widen as he sees the dead skin and some scar tissue. Before he can examine more, Francis pulls his hands away to look for a sweater. "Not all of us have good families you know…"

Hearing that rattled Virgil. Last year he had helped a girl, who called herself Permafrost, who was homeless and needed help. She didn't ask for what had happened to her family, but she dealt with it. Virgil wonders what Francis had to endure. As far as he knew, Francis had a family. Could something be so bad that Francis will sleep on the streets and sell himself to keep out of jail and home?

"Why not stay at a friend's place?"

"I don't have friends." Standing up, Francis pulls a black hoodie over his head. "I'm not a likeable person. It's easier to live on the streets and sell myself for what I need." Both teenagers head back downstairs.

"It doesn't sound easier." Virgil can't help but want to help the man. Times like this made him hate that habit of helping those in need. Even if it is Edwin Alva…or even Francis Stone.

"I've been doin' it since I was thirteen Static." HotStreak leans on the door frame, ready to leave, seeing if he can talk his way out of getting that free trip to jail.

A look of repulsion courses through Static's facial features. "!" He stops dead in his tracks. "How can you just…let yourself be used like that?" Virgil wasn't sure what thought was worse. A thirteen year old selling his body, or the fact that someone would buy a thirteen year old's body.

"It's easy when you don't give a fuck about yourself."

"…you're depraved…" A heavy sigh escapes Static. "Here." The hero pulls off his gloves, handing them to the other man. "These should keep your fingers from getting frostbite again…"

The taller man looks at the black and grey pair. "They probably won't fit me."

"Try them on at least." Static was not about to have his over reaching good deed be rejected. No way in hell.

Grabbing the gloves, HotStreak makes a half ass attempt to put on the damn gloves with no luck. "Too damn small." He tosses them back to Static, who catches them easily. "Why help me? You threatened to lock me up not five minutes ago."

"Five minutes ago you were taking $200."

Francis groans at the loss of the cash. With that money, he didn't have to sleep with another man for a damn burger. He rests his head back so it rests on the white painted wall. "Have you ever gone hungry for more than a week?"

Another sigh escapes the mocha teen. "No…" Guilt fills the hero. He hated guilt. "I haven't…but I'm guessing it sucks a lot. It doesn't sound too pleasant."

"You can feel your stomach digest itself…and when you do eat…chances of you holding it down are pretty slim…"

Seeing Francis like this shook Virgil to the core. He was dealing with stuff he shouldn't have to. Hunger, a place to live, selling your body…it wasn't right. No one deserved that. "Okay…I'll make you a deal." The sixteen year old could not believe he was about to say this. "You promise not to break into anymore houses and I'll let you stay at my hideout and I'll get you food…sound fair?" It was now Static realized that HotStreak needed help, and jail would not give him the help he needs.

"Why help me?"

"Because you need some help…"

"I've needed help for years…"

"Yeah, well, I woulda offered to help you sooner if I knew…now, you want my help or not?"

Francis thought about it. Static was offering him food, shelter and a chance for his body to heal. "Mind as well…I'll die at the rate I'm goin…" Winter was always the hardest time of year to be homeless. So many more hazards.

"Good." Somehow, that disgust melted away. "You want me to give you a ride or just give you directions?"

"Can I hit a couple more houses first?" A green plant catches the cold eyes of Francis.

"…no…" Static should have guessed this wouldn't be easy.

"Okay…give me a ride then…can I stay overnight?" Francis felt his pride shatter again. But he needed this.

Virgil knew Richie would get pissed off, but this was a person's life, even if that person was Francis. "Yeah…you can stay the whole winter if you want…"

A sinister grin plants itself on HotStreak's chapped lips. "…Okay…" His eyes move below the plant, onto Static. "Guess what."

"What?"

"We're under mistletoe." Quickly, Francis pulls the smaller body into his, pressing his lips to Static's. A moment passes before Virgil is able to process what was said and what was currently being done. The second he connects the word 'kiss', he jerks his head back quickly. A chuckle is heard in front of him.

Looking away, Static brings his arm up to his face, wiping off the man kiss. "…lousy no good little" is muttered into his black sleeve, embarrassed as hell by the boldness, not to mention both shameless and stupid, of his enemy. His face burns as the blood seems to rush to his cheeks. _Steals my first kiss cuz of a stupid plant…_

"Heh…problem?" HotStreak couldn't help but adore the look on Static's face. That look of total and utter confusion.

"Don't do it again…plant or to plant…" Static still blushes, denying the fact that it's even there. "Yeah…you just took my first kiss…" Static hides the red color with his arm, still wiping his face. _Stupid, hot headed, cookie-stealing, scuffmark making-_

"Really?" Francis chuckles to himself, the thought that the hero was still a virgin. "Sweet." The man is totally amused.

"No." Virgil can feel the blush spread. "Not _sweet_." Wanting to go quick, fast, and in a damn hurry, Static pulls out this static saucer, charging is to it opens. "Now let's get go before I get angry at you…" The disc levitates about a foot above the tile. _'Sweet'…I'll give you a 'sweet' you god damned- _

"Okay…" Static hops onto the disc, confident it won't fall. However, HotStreak didn't have that said confidence. "How sturdy is that heap of metal?"

Amused with the doubt, Static looks down at the other man. "It's stronger than reinforced steel…it's sturdy."

"I've seen you fall off this thing Static…" Setting one foot onto the silver tin-like material, HotStreak basically stomps on it to check it.

"_You_ shot me off it…So unless you're planning on shooting yourself down, we're fine." Not wanting to argue, Static pulls on the black hoodie, forcing the criminal onto the disc, and takes off into the night.

Startled, Francis quickly, wraps his arms around the small waist of the hero, clinging desperately to him. Flying himself was different, but in the snow and with another person, Static even, then it was just plain…evil. "Warn me damnit!"

Static snickers even thought it was him HotStreak was clinging to. He actually found himself embarrassed by the closeness of their bodies. "'Kay…sorry."

"No you're not!" His grip tightens around Static as a gust of wind rocks them a little. They were on a tiny hunk of metal, Francis was not happy.

Another blush floods Static, even in the cold winds that brushed his face. "You'll be fine…It's not like I'm flying loop-de-loops."

"And if you _do_ I'll jump off and shoot yer ass down!" Still clinging desperately, Francis buries his pale face into the back of Static's neck, breathing in both his body wash and warmth.

Trying desperately to deny the fact that HotStreak is being cute, if you can imagine that word being used to describe that man even for a moment, Static quickens his pace through the white blur before him. "I wasn't gonna…"

"Just hurry." Those two words were unintentionally breathed down the other man's neck. HotStreak presses his body closer to Static as they cut through the snow.

A shiver finds its way down the mocha teen's back. "I'm goin'."

"Go faster…" Again, two words inch their way down dark skin. That shiver teases Static in the most torturous way. And he didn't like the idea of _Francis_ doing this to his body. _Just quit being all…close._ Finally, The Abandoned Gas Station of Solitude was in sight. Without stopping, Static zooms on inside the building, suddenly stopping, causing the two bodies to jerk slightly. The thug remains on the disc, still clinging to the hero, amazed he hasn't managed to kill himself on that thing.

"Okay…you can stop clinging any time now…" The man is still petrified, mystified that Static really is still alive. "HotStreak?"

"How can you stand this thing?" Trying to regain any gangster image, Francis jumps off the disc, planting his feet on solid, unmoving ground.

"Easy." Static hops off his disc, folding it easily as he stops the electricity flow.

Feeling lightheaded, HotStreak struggles to keep balance. "Is not."

"It is for me." The hero walks over to the couch, pulling off the cushions to pull out the bed inside it. "This is the bed, and food is over in that fridge and cupboard. 'Kay?" He looks at the other man. "You still hungry?"

This time around, food made Francis's stomach churn. "God no."

"Okay…well…if you do get hungry…just eat." He watches the other man rest his head on the gas station counter, now Gear's work station. He didn't look so good.

"What's wrong?" Worried, Static walks closer.

"Nothin'." Quickly, the man stumbles to the bed.

"You look dizzy…" HotStreak collapses onto the bed, further worrying the hero. "Are you sick?" The hero examines the expression on Francis's face, then he rephrases his question. "Do you need a bucket?" The second HotStreak covers his mouth, Static uses his powers to get the garbage can across the room.

Almost immediately, HotStreak grabs the bucket, hurling into it. Unable to look away, Static sees the white, watered out liquid escape Francis. Then the foul smell hits him. _Glad I found a bucket…_As HotStreak coughs echoes into the bucket, Static gets him a bottle of water, sitting next to the other man.

""Here…" Static hands the man the warm water, realizing that most of what Francis had puked up was stomach bile.

"God…" Francis uncaps the plastic bottle, and takes in some water to get the taste out of his mouth. "That stuff tastes worse comin' up than down…"

Unable to fight curiosity, Static asks "What was it?"

The other man answers him as if it happened all the time. It probably did. "Cum." Virgil's face contorts with disgust once more, the thought that he had _kissed _him…

"I said no one will fuck me during winter, blow jobs are different."

"I…I've established this…" It was that moment that Virgil realized that HotStreak was not only a prostitute, but a gay prostitute. His thoughts are interrupted as Francis hurls again. _Did he have to…swallow it?_ The other man coughs heavily, his whole body tensing. Virgil couldn't help but pity the man. Really pity him.

After he is sure he is empty, Francis sets the pail down and lays on the bed in an exhausted manner. "Christmas sucks…just like every other year…"

"It doesn't have to suck…"

"With no friends or family…it sucks…it's just another day." Francis picks at the dead skin on his fingers, a habit he picks up every year.

"Don't pick at that."

"Yes Mother." Static rolls his eyes at the runaway, content that he listened. Static notices the other man shiver. Getting up, Static takes off his trench coat, laying it over Francis's large frame. This confuses the prostitute.

"I'll get you some blankets later. You need anything else before I go?"

"No…" Shame fills Francis's face again as he accepts the younger man's help.

"Get some rest. I'll see you tomorrow." Pulling out his disc once more, Static jumps on and heads for home, unable to believe what Francis goes through. The man had been having sex since he was thirteen…with older men nonetheless. The entire time Francis would beat others and cause trouble, it wasn't because he only had trouble with is temper…it was because he needed help. He was crying for help the best way he could, while holding onto his pride and dignity. And Virgil, like everyone else, ignored him when he needed that help, and never got it. Now the whole city is paying for it. Paying for their ignorance…for the way they isolated Francis and labeled him a loss cause. It wasn't his fault he turned out like this, it was the city of Dakota Fields. Everyone helped create this monster…and now they must deal with it.


	2. Christmas Morning

Chapter Two: Christmas Morning

Christmas morning, bright as ever with the white snow and clear, sunny sky. In an abandoned gas station in the center of Dakota there lays two tired teens. One, a hooker, sleeping lazily across a pull out bed, the other, a hero, also asleep on a chair, using a table as a pillow, with his head laying on his folded arms. Static had a change of plans on his way home last night. Instead of just going home and going to bed, like he so desperately wanted to, he left a note for his dad to find, saying something about how he'll explain everything when he gets home. But before he left, Static went on a scavenger hunt.

Searching his entire house, Virgil found a warm blanket for HotStreak. Just before he steps out of his front door, he remembers how Francis had mentioned how Christmas was just another day for him, Virgil gets an idea. He grabs a spare pair of his father's gloves, some really warm socks(He was actually able to find a pair, he was amazed actually), and a coat that will fit the older man. Virgil even wraps the gifts and puts a bow on it. Though as he carried it back to headquarters Static couldn't help but notice that he has very poor wrapping skills.

Woken by a comforting warmth, HotStreak sluggishly opens his emerald eyes, trying to make sense of why he was under a ceiling and why he wasn't on concrete. The man sits up, looking around, his eyes rest on the hero. After a moment, Francis remembers what had happened last night, and is unable to believe that the stupid kid would actually try to help him. He groans to himself, flopping back onto the bed, the thick blanket catching his attention. "When did…" Sitting up once more to see if this was for real, HotStreak chuckles to himself. "Idiot."

The man gets to his feet, stretching his sore muscles, his joints popping occasionally. He looks at the bed, then at the moron on his chair. Annoyed by the fact he feels bad for the hero, HotStreak pulls the other boy into his arms carefully so not to wake him. What had actually irritated the red head was that he didn't want to wake Static. Getting over his irritation, HotStreak grins as he tosses Static onto the bed, watching the body bounce slightly on the springs.

With a sleepy groan, the younger male groggily opens his eyes, yawning. "What'd you do that for…?" The hero sits up to rub his tired eyes, feeling the texture of his mask on his face.

"You were asleep an' I wasn't…" HotStreak leans on the table, the poorly wrapped box catching his attention.

Too tired to think of a comeback, Static smiles. "Anyway, Merry Christmas."

"…" The man was dumbfounded. "What the hell?" He didn't think that Static was _that_ dumb of a man.

"You never got a real Christmas…so this is my sad attempt to make your holiday not suck." Green eyes glare at Static, then back at the shiny box. "…at least open it to humor me or something…" Static sinks into the bed. _Because I tried and this is the best I could do…_

The man reluctantly opened the silver box, pulling off the top of the paper, then pulling up the tapped flaps. The man pulls out the contents of the cube, almost wishing he were lost as to why Static would do this.

"I didn't know what else you'd actually use…so I got you stuff I knew you needed."

Without looking at the hero, Francis stands next to the table with the clothing he knew were big for him. "Why?"

"So you'd have at least one Christmas that almost mattered…I know it's kinda lame and cheesy but…I really tried." Virgil wasn't sure what happened in Francis's past. All he knew was that he has sex to stay alive and that he was hospitalized as a child. So far, that qualifies as a sucky life.

"Oh…" HotStreak is surprised, and almost speechless. He wasn't sure if he should thank the man or beat the living shit out of him.

"So…uh…Merry Christmas." There is a long silence. To Static it was very awkward, but to HotStreak, he wasn't actually aware there was a silence. He was busy sorting out his emotions on this. He had never bothered to help others or take others help. Static is unsure how to take the silence.

"…..Yeah……Merry…Christmas to you too…" HotStreak is still stunned, confused. Setting the stuff down, Francis shakes his head slightly at the cold air, then crawls into bed with the hero. "Thanks…" He crawls into the warm blanket.

"You're welcome." Static smiles. "I'd spend the day with you but…I should probably go home. I'm already gonna get in trouble for staying out all night."

"All night?"

"Yeah…I fell asleep like…" Static checks the analog clock above the door. "An hour ago actually."

"What the hell did you do all night?"

"Well…it took me forever to find a coat that would actually fit you, and then my sister came downstairs to watch something stupid on TV so I had to hide in the closet for two hours because I was still in my gear, and then it took me three tries to wrap your present without ripping the wrapping paper…I suck at gift wrapping…" HotStreak laughs at all the hero went through for his gift. "You asked…" Static knew it was funny…but he didn't want to be laughed at.

"I know but I didn't think I'd get your life story." Getting snug under the blanket, HotStreak closes his eyes. Static stands up, dusting himself off.

"I'll see you later then." The man hops on his disc. "See ya." Without another word, Static takes off for Richie's house, to warn the blonde that the Abandoned Gas Station of Solitude is occupied for the winter. Virgil would rather face the anger of his friend than his father, which he would have to face shortly after Richie's attack. Today was going to be a long day.

HotStreak nuzzles the pillow Static had left for him as well. The hero confuses him. He expected him to haul him off to jail. "…idiot…"


	3. Sleeping Temptation

Chapter Three: Sleeping Temptation

With a certain red head living in the abandoned gas station for a little over a month, and that time helping the lost man has given the chance to get to know Francis. Really get to know him. Virgil had discovered that his father was a twisted man, beating his family, which consisted of his mother, Jane and his little sister, Tammy. Sick of the hospital bills, the arguments, and abuse, Jane had divorced Jay and took custody of Tammy, leaving Dakota for good. Jay had just taken his son out of the hospital and started using him has a stress ball, and eventually a sex doll. At thirteen, Francis ran away, living on the streets of Dakota Fields because it was the only town he knew.

On his way to the gas station, Static thinks to himself. He couldn't fight off this weird feeling…though he is unsure of what it even was. It was no longer pity, he knew that for sure. Jumping off the disc, Static's silver boots sink into the slush that was once snow, making his way inside the closed door. He knows that HotStreak still sells himself, he figures it's just a habit that Francis can't break. He grew up with sex his whole life anyway. It was a part of the man now.

Looking around the cluttered gas station, Virgil's brown eyes find the red head, laying naked in bed, his lower half covered by the blue blanket he had left there. Virgil sighs inside his head, feeling empty at how Francis abuses his body. The smell of sex still remains in the air. Static has learned to recognize that awful scent. _I give him food and crap…why does he still have to sell himself?_ Static is just about to leave when he notices something about the sleeping man. Walking over, Virgil sees a blonde trail of hair below his navel. _Geez…it's natural…_

Static's eyes travel up to the man's bare chest. Scars cover his skin, some stitches, some gashes, some burned. Static takes his time to actually look at HotStreak. He had ugly scars all over his body, and Virgil knew that most of it was because of his 'job'. He wanted so much to believe that his father had beaten him like this, but these marks were newer. This man really did abuse his body. Static notices that some of the slashes looked self inflicted as well, some on his wrists and neck. Francis was forced to think hell was a place to called home.

Jail wasn't any better. HotStreak would beat the other men to show them who's boss. But if Francis fell asleep, he was prone to nightmares and would sometimes cry out in his sleep. If someone else heard that, he was immediately the designated bitch, everyone having his body, even some police guards. The man wasn't as tight as one would hope, but he never fought and his body was always hot.

Without realizing it, Static removes his gloves, tossing them onto the concrete floor. Shyly, the hero reaches out, gently feeling a stitch scar on his chest. _He has so many scars…but…_A blush forms on Static's face as his touch goes from a light fingertip on a hunk of flesh, into a full handed grope. His blush deepens as his eyes look at the sleeping face of Francis. _I hope he doesn't wake up…_He feels HotStreak's chest raise as he inhales deeply in his sleep. The hero finds himself leaning closer to the man as his hands travel over the scarred skin, through that course blonde hair. His lips connect with that pale, abused skin, feeling unnatural warmth immediately. There is a light shiver underneath his lips and fingers.

Those dark, ungloved hands of our hero trace the pyro's hipbones, slowly making their way to Francis's groin. Closing his eyes gently, Virgil's tongue slips out of his mouth to gently taste the pink nipple underneath him.

Arching slightly, Francis lazily opens his eyes, blinking as he feels his body reacting to gentle touches, something he has never felt before. He sees black dreads but focuses on that pink tongue that teases him. _Static?_ Allowing himself to be fondled, HotStreak closes his eyes, sinking into the world of pleasure for the very first time in his life. He tenses as he feels the base of his hardening cock being rubbed lightly. _Why is Static touching me?_

The suckling stops as Static pulls his head away from the nub, his lips kissing all around the hot flesh. Nervously, the mocha teen strokes the length of HotStreak, feeling every vein and even his pulse as his fingertips inch up and down skin.

A blush forms on Francis's handsome face as he is caressed, thoughts racing through his head, most of which he is unable to read. The only person to touch him was his father, and he never enjoyed that. His hands were rough, greedy, and full of anger. But Static's was the exact opposite. His hands were gentle and kind, as if he cared.

Static's tongue passes below the other man's navel, connecting with his thick member. "ah~" Static didn't notice that HotStreak had said anything, lost in his own world. HotStreak's large body moves lightly in waves is the tip of him is taken into Static's small mouth. He bites his lip to prevent anymore sounds to escape him. He tosses his head into the fluffy pillow as the other man sucks delicately.

Unaware that a pair of misty green eyes are watching his every move, Virgil gradually fits more of his past bully into his mouth. To be honest, Virgil wasn't even aware that he even _had_ Francis's cock in his mouth. This actually seems like a dream, so unreal, but mostly by the fact the it was _him_ touching _Francis._

No longer able to fit more of Francis's length in his mouth, Virgil sucks harshly on the organ, groaning as he does so. He blushes furiously as his head bobs on the other man's arousal. The groan sent vibrations throughout Francis's body, sending him over his edge as he comes into the unexpecting mouth of the younger hero.

Accidentally swallowing the small amount that oozed down his throat, Virgil quickly pulls his head back, wiping the white fluid that trickles down his lips with his dark sleeve. He picks up on a faint panting as the taste of Francis's sex resides in his mouth. Static looks to see a pair of emerald eyes staring at him in confusion.

Upon seeing those eyes and the taste in his mouth, Virgil realizes what he had just done to the other man. His bronze eyes widen under his mask and his blush takes over his face. He wasn't sure how long Francis was awake and he didn't want to know. Not one bit.

"U-uh…umm…" Static almost had a heart attack right then and there.

"Why did you…" Francis sits up to meet the hero face to face.

"I-I dunno…I-I just…I…just…just…" Beyond embarrassed, Static gets to his feet swiftly, looking away. "I'm sorry…"

"?What for?" HotStreak takes a moment to think about it, angering by the conclusion he came up with. "Am I that disgustin' to you?"

Hearing that, Static turns to face the other man. "N-no. I just thought…" The blush somehow gets darker. "So you don't mind that I…"

HotStreak was relieved to hear that. "You're the first person to touch me like that…"

"Really?" Virgil is surprised. He knew about Jay, but he also thought that Francis would fool around just because he could. He was too good looking to just…

"Yeah" Though HotStreak had to admit, he would never had thought that anyone would even _want_ to touch him, nonetheless Static. And Virgil was just embarrassed that Francis Stone was the first person he touched like that. "I should have said somethin'…my bad." Francis covers himself up, pulling the blanket over his lap.

"I-it's okay…I shouldn't have done that to you while you were sleeping." Virgil couldn't help but feel like a complete pervert.

"Why _did_ you though?"

"I dunno…I…came in here to check in on you and…" Static can't believe he is about to say it. "You were just so…sexy…I guess I got carried away…"

The red head's eyes light up at hearing that. "Sexy? Me?" HotStreak was surprised to hear that. No one has ever told him that. He has been called many things, but sexy was never one of them.

Ruffling his dark hair, Static looks down at the ground. "Yeah…"

"Never heard that word used to describe _me_." A small snicker is heard from the naked man.

"Seriously?" Virgil is not impressed. Mostly by the fact that he is 'straight' and that he found another man sexy. Sexy enough to touch, which isn't really all that straight if you really think about it.

"I know what I am…and sexy is not one of 'em."

"So…you're telling me that I'm questioning my sexuality because of a not sexy guy?" Virgil is not at all amused. Just his luck too.

Surprised to hear that, HotStreak sighs after a long pause. "………I'm a whore…and…you're questioning yourself?" To be honest, he thought that Static and Gear had something going on. Seemed like it with as much as they argue. Actually, half the city thought those two are an item.

"M-maybe I am…"

There is another silence, only this time it's awkward. "I'm gonna guess you're not fuckin' Gear." The older man chuckles as Static's face lights up in annoyance.

"No."

"My bad…" HotStreak found a lot of humor in this. The two stay silent for a while before Francis speaks up. "So you think I'm sexy?" There is a big grin on his face.

"Y-yes…we've been through this…"

"Why? My body is nothing but ugly ass scars and bruises…"

Static is unable to think of anything good to say. "You…just are…I guess I can see past that…"

Hearing that startles the older man. Seeing past those marks meant that Static was able to overlook his past. With his father, family, and current life. It meant…someone could finally accept him. "Were you even aware that you were touching me?"

That damn blush returns to the hero's face. "U-um…not entirely…I was just sorta…d-doin' it…and…" The next part was said under his breath, "Liking doing it…"

"Come here then…" The youth crawls onto the bed. "You said I could never kiss you again…is it okay if I ask?"

"Y-yeah…you…you can…" Virgil is astonished by the fact the HotStreak had asked him. I mean, HotStreak…asking for anything…that was a miracle in itself. Hearing the okay, Francis pulls the hero's shoulders, placing a neat kiss onto those dark lips. He shivers as he feels Static return the kiss hesitantly. Deepening the kiss, Francis removes Static's trench coat, tossing it onto the cold ground.

Shyly placing his hands on pale white skin, Static shiver at the slight cold air. He keeps his touches light this time because he know that Francis is awake this time. Meanwhile, Francis's hands had found his silver belt, unhooking it. A blush appears on the hero's face as he hears the clicking sound of his belt open. _I've never been with a girl yet…does this make me gay?…I mean…I'm doing this willingly…_

As Static plants that seed of doubt in his mind, he failed to realize that the other man had already untucked his shirt and was currently pulling it over his head. Static shivers as the winter air brushes his warm skin. He tries to justify his doubt.

_Well…I only think __**he's**__ sexy…so…I'm not __**totally**__ gay…right?_

Kissing the dark chest before him, Francis tosses the black tang aside. He laps at the nearest nipple as he tugs the black fabric of Static's jeans. The other man leans into the hot mouth as he wiggles out of his pants, feeling his boxers being tugged as well. As the clothing inches down, Static lifts himself so that the cloth can be fully removed from his person. The rest of his clothes are tossed aside as well, leaving him naked, except for his white mask.

Sucking hastily, HotStreak's large hands explore every inch of Static they could find. They travel up and down his elegant back, around his broad shoulders, feeling the slight curve of his slender sides and narrow hips. "Ahh~mmm" Static blushes furiously as his clean body is explored, acknowledging that he was being felt up big time. He wiggles under the experienced touch of the other man, unbothered that he had many others before him. _Shouldn't this feel…wrong…or something? Why doesn't it?_

The older man lays down, bringing Static with him, laying him flat on his body. The two kiss passionately. Feeling that his body is still spent from before, HotStreak lightens all his touches, slowing the pace of everything, confusing the younger teen. _I should stop…I doubt he'll want to lose his virginity to a man whore…_

_Why is he slowing down?_

Static presses his lips to HotStreak, curious as to why things seemed to have stopped. Both men don't want to stop, but both know they probably should. HotStreak chooses to continue, sliding his hand between the two different toned bodies, stroking the other man. "Oh~" Shuddering, Static places a hand on both sides of Francis, grasping the sheets as he is arches into the hand. His whole body goes weak as his member is grasped lightly and finds it's way down his length slowly. "Ah~" Those pumps quicken as the grip tightens, sending Virgil into a world of pleasure.

Looking up at the hero's face, HotStreak can't help but love the expression on Static's face. The pleasure that has taken over his body expressed in his face. Closed eyes, open mouth, panted moans and small beads of sweat…it was all so beautiful. After a few minutes, Francis sees that masked face shudder as the owner finishes into his awaiting hand.

Collecting the fluid, HotStreak takes this a step further, slicking up the hero's cock, winning a airy moan from the mocha teen. Without hesitation, Francis opens his legs for Static, rubbing the cock head to his entrance.

Shyly, Virgil grasps HotStreak's hips, nodding to himself. _I just hope he doesn't regret doing this with me…_after that thought had passed his mind, Static pushes into the other man easily, shivering as he sinks deeply into hot flesh. Virgil loved the warmth that surrounded him. It was beyond addicting. It was a sin on its own.

Moving his hips against the hero, HotStreak wraps his arms around Static's neck. It wasn't often he was in this position, where he can look at who ever is inside him. He is usually bent over a table or against a brick wall. He found himself happy to be looking up at the masked man, into dark brown eyes that, just now, seemed familiar. _Do I know him?_

Static shivers as Francis moves his hips, taking it as a sign that he doesn't have to wait. The younger teen thrusts quickly into Francis, getting use to the motions involved. He feels the body beneath him arch against his chest, arms bringing him closer. Virgil moans loudly, loving every sensation through his body, possibly loving the man beneath him.

Pounding as fast as his hips will allow, Static lets out many shuddered moans. Feeling Francis begin to thrust his own hips against him, Static can feel every inch of his length sink into HotStreak, before slipping out just to make the same path.

A burning sensation hits Virgil's head as he spins into an orgasm, his body trembling as his groans grow louder. "HotStreak!!"

"AH!" Francis shudders as he burns the sheets beneath his, his own body literally getting hot. "Static!"

Hearing his name, Static blushes furiously, able to feel the warmth around him raise noticeably. Another orgasm hits the hero as he pounds into the other body. "OH GOD!" Static releases deep within HotStreak, who feels a sudden coolness spread within him.

HotStreak shudders violently, releasing himself quickly after Static, who slows to a stop with a low groan. Both lay still, panting hard to catch their breath. HotStreak shivers as his muscles force the cooler liquid out of him, feeling it ooze out. Green eyes stare into brown as they look deeply at each other. _I…wanna kiss him again…even if he is HotStreak…_

_Where have I seen those eyes before…_

Blushing deeply, Static leans down and kisses the other man. Submitting to the younger teen, HotStreak returns the kiss. _Screw it…I'll just be gay. It's easier._

HotStreak kisses the other teen roughly, deciding that if the other man still has enough energy to kiss him he has enough energy for another round. Getting the obvious hint, Virgil shivers at the tug on his length, he thrusts into Francis once more, feeling his chest, confidently this time around. A moan is shared through the kiss.

While his mind was still fuzzy, Static's hand seeks the other male's member, grasping it tightly, sending a jolt of pleasure through out the older teen. The need to please him grows like wildfire as Static pulls away from the kiss to put his lips on HotStreak's neck, kissing a scar across his throat.

"?A-ah!" A surprised moan escapes HotStreak as he is pleasured, bucking his hips into the pumping hind. He had done this to a number of men, but never experienced it himself. The thrusting grows intense as well as the handle on Francis's member. "Static~"

HotStreak's whole body trembles as he is tossed into an orgasm under Static's touches, his short nails rake down the dark skin of the hero. His mind is total confusion as he thinks about how Static likes to help others, and his brown eyes. Those eyes tormented the man. That was it, tormented, that word rings a bell, like it was important.

_He cares about pleasing me? He actually cares? He really is stupid. Sounds like something that damn Hawkins brat would-_ It was then he knew those eyes, masked by confidence and bravery, they use to be filled with fear and pain. He finally made the connection. "AH!" The man rides out the rest of his orgasm. _Those eyes! He was at the docks that night! I remember! Static is V-_ "VIRGIL!!" Without realizing it, the man had shouted out Static's real name, releasing what ever was left inside him.

"!AH!" HotStreak's muscles tightened around Static's thick member, sending him over his own edge, coming inside the other man, startled about the name that had been shouted. Francis's body squirms at the feeling of Static's release, body shuddering as it attempts to settle. Static's thrusting comes to a stop, leaving both men, again, panting.

A thick sheet of sweat drenches both bodies, the blankets burned and singed, the scent of fresh sex and burning clothing hangs in the air.

_H-he knows!?_

Static looks down at Francis, who was already breathing normally, unlike Static, with wide eyes. "Y-you" Static pants. "You know I'm…"

"?Huh?" Opening his eyelids, Francis gazes up at the other man.

"Y-you know who I am?"

"…?" HotStreak wonders if he was right. "Virgil?" The identified hero blushes. "Am I right?"

"…y-yeah…" A silence creeps it's way in as the two men make sense of this. HotStreak wasn't at all surprised to make the connection between the two men. It really didn't. Actually, he felt stupid that he didn't find out earlier. "S-sorry…" Static's apology snaps Francis out of his thoughts. The hero pulls out of him, sitting on the damp blanket. "You're probably pissed at me…" Virgil feels guilty as hell for fucking the corrupt man before letting him know who he really was. Francis had trusted him. Trusted someone he use to beat…he must feel weak at this time.

Forgetting his pride, ignoring his arrogance as much as his own ego, Francis pulls Virgil towards him, kissing him hard but passionately. The hero is stunned, remaining still as his swollen lips are further abused. After a moment, Virgil pulls his head away.

"You're…not mad?" Virgil was taken aback.

Reaching out to the hero, Francis slides his fingertips underneath the white, cotton material, lifting the mask off Virgil's face to look at him. To look at Virgil Hawkins. "No." HotStreak continues his broken kiss, nipping at the plump lips of Static. Surprised, but relieved, Virgil returns the caress on his lips. Thoughts in Static's mind echo. Thought of Francis, his past, their past…and a relationship. _I wonder if he'd…stop being a hooker if is asked him too…maybe…he'd even consider…dating…me_

As HotStreak pulls the mocha teen body closer, Virgil breaks the kiss. "Hey HotStreak?" He remembers not to call the man by his first name. only Jay and Tammy call him that, well, authorities call him that too but we'll, like HotStreak, will ignore them.

"What?"

"Um…what would you say if…I…asked you to date me?" Virgil feels a blush grow on his face.

"…you'd date a whore?"

"Well…I was sorta…hoping you'd stop screwing other people." Virgil looks away. "But…even if you didn't stop…I'd still wanna date you…" A smile grows on Francis's face at hearing that. That smile catches his attention. "So…will you?"

"Yeah. I'll stop sleeping around and date you." Hugging the man tightly, Virgil shyly smiles to himself. He never would have thought he'd fall so hard for a man, nonetheless HotStreak. Yet, somehow it felt good. He was no longer helping the man. Actually, at this point, Virgil was thinking of himself. He wanted Francis all to himself. No one else could have him. And he had the feeling that Francis was the same way. Possessive. Possessive as hell. And that was okay with the hero.

Virgil had finally placed a name for that feeling he was trying to place earlier that day. That pity he had in the beginning had changed into something else, a kind of fondness. However, as Francis nuzzles his boyfriend, Virgil blushes, realizing that it was stronger than that. More powerful than a likeness. It was love.


End file.
